Solo son vidas
by Lis91
Summary: Davis Motomiya empieza el curso en un nuevo instituto y pronto se da cuenta de que pasa algo raro entre algunos de sus compañeros, pero cuando descubra lo que ocurre realmente no querrá creérselo. Los secretos salen a la luz mientras lucha por salvar al chico del que seestá enamorando. AU. YAOI. Las parejas se revelarán poco a poco.
1. Nuevo instituto

**Primer fic de Digimon que publico. Una versión ampliada de un fic que escribí hace unos años para otro fandom, con los nombres cambiados y demás.**

 **Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. No gano nada con esto. Los personajes tampoco son míos, salvo un par.**

 **Pairing: ya se verá, pero será YAOI.**

 **Rating: de momento T, subirá a M en próximos capítulos**

 **Advertencias: lo ya dicho, yaoi. Aparte de eso: consumo de drogas, abusos psíquicos y físicos, problemas de (auto)aceptación que derivan en enfermedades.**

El despertador suena a las siete y media. Un chico castaño de ojos marrones abre los ojos despacio, medio dormido. Le da al botón para dejar de oír el molesto ruido y se prepara para levantarse de la cama.

-Daisuke, ¡levántate ya o llegarás tarde! No querrás empezar así el primer día de clase, ¿no?

-No, mamá. Ahora voy.

Se levanta por fin y se dirige a la cocina, donde su madre le está preparando el desayuno. Se lo come y acto seguido se mete en la ducha. Después de eso va a su habitación, se viste con lo primero que pilla y coge la mochila. Su casa no está muy lejos del instituto, así que puede ir a pie. Está nervioso, es nuevo y no sabe cómo le recibirán.

-Buenos días, chicos. ¿Qué tal os ha ido el verano?-El que habla es el señor Fukuhido, el profesor de Literatura, y el tutor de la clase de 2º de Bachiller de Letras. – Antes de empezar, quiero deciros que este año tenéis un nuevo compañero de clase. Acércate y preséntate, por favor.

Davis, que hasta entonces había permanecido de pie junto a la puerta, se acerca a la mesa del profesor nervioso.

-Bueno... Me llamo Daisuke Motomiya, aunque todo el mundo me llama Davis. Tengo 17 años y hace poco que me he mudado a Odaiba con mis padres y mi hermana Jun.

Es una presentación algo ridícula, pero no se le ocurría qué más decir. El profesor le observa un instante y le indica que se siente al lado de un chico rubio que está en primera fila, así que va hacia allí. Se sienta, deja la mochila a un lado de la mesa y decide hacer gala de la educación que le inculcaron sus padres desde pequeño.

-Hola, ¿qué tal? Como ya habrás oído, me llamo Davis. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El chico se sobresalta y le dirige una mirada nerviosa.

-Eh…yo me llamo…Takeru, Takeru Takaishi. Pero llámame TK, así me llama todo el mundo..- Parece como si dudara hasta de su nombre, y se le ve algo intranquilo. Davis pensaría que es nuevo si no fuera porque, de ser así, habría tenido que presentarse al igual que él. Empieza la clase de Literatura y echa un vistazo a su alrededor. Al fondo de la clase ve al que parece ser el típico grupo de repetidores que pasan de todo y solo se dedican a molestar. TK se da cuenta de la dirección de su mirada y le advierte:

-Eh…Davis, ¿verdad? Si me aceptas un consejo…mantente alejado de ese grupo, por favor. Es lo más sensato que puedes hacer mientras estés aquí.

Llega la hora del recreo tras las clases de Literatura e Historia del Arte. Davis está pensando si preguntarle a TK si quiere pasar el recreo con él o no, cuando oye una voz grave a sus espaldas.

-Eh, rubia. Ven conmigo.

Se gira a la par que TK y ve detrás de él a los chavales molestos que estaban sentados antes al fondo de la clase. El que ha hablado es bastante alto y parece ser el jefe. Se da cuenta de que le mira, y sonríe.

-Oh, hola. Eres el nuevo ¿no? Yo soy Taichi. Taichi Yagami.. ¿Vienes o no, rubia?

-Sí, claro.

Takeru se va cabizbajo detrás de ellos y Davis se queda solo. Decide ir a Secretaría ya que aún tiene unos papeles que arreglar, y hacia allí se dirige cuando choca con alguien, derribándolo al suelo. No se fija en quién es, solo pide perdón y se agacha para encontrarse con unos ojos claros mirándole fijamente desde el suelo. Después de pasar por Secretaría va a la cafetería a por algo para comer y se sienta solo en una mesa del fondo.

-Deberías mirar por dónde vas.

-¿Eh?

-Antes, cuando ibas a Secretaría. Me has tirado al suelo. Por cierto, soy Ken. Ken Ichijouji. Estoy en el Bachiller de Artes.

-Oh vaya, siento haberte tirado. Yo soy Davis, soy nuevo por aquí.

-Ya me he dado cuenta, sí. ¿En qué curso estás?

-2º de Letras.

-Entonces…vas a clase con Yagami y sus colegas, ¿no? Intenta no juntarte con ellos.

-Eres el segundo que me lo dice, pero no sé por qué.

-Ya lo entenderás. O espero que no… En cualquier caso, aléjate de ellos. Si te hablan contéstales, pero no intentes intimar con ellos.

Davis no entiende nada, pero algo en la mirada de Ken le incita a obedecer. El timbre suena anunciando que es hora de volver a clase, se despide de él y sube las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, donde está su aula. Ve que TK ya está ahí, pero el rubio no le saluda. Ni siquiera le mira, cosa que le extraña pero decide no darle muchas vueltas.

De camino a casa ve a Taichi y uno de sus amigos (Yamato Ishida, aunque todos le llaman Matt) junto a TK. Éste parece algo agobiado pero no intenta quitárselos de encima, por así decirlo. La situación empieza a parecerle cada vez más rara, pero no tiene ni idea de lo que puede pasar ahí. Sin embargo, decide investigar. Llama a su madre para avisarla de que llegará tarde a comer, y cruza de acera para seguir a esos tres. En un momento determinado Matt se separa de ellos (Davis imagina que se irá a su casa), dejando a los otros dos juntos. Taichi arrastra a TK hacia un callejón, y Davis se queda justo en la esquina, intentando que no le vean. Su intención es la de solo escuchar pero asoma la cabeza algo sorprendido al no oír nada. No está preparado para la imagen que ve, con Taichi empotrando a TK contra la pared, comiéndole a besos. Davis no entiende nada. ¿Por eso TK le dijo que se mantuviera alejado de Tai y su grupo? ¿No quería que supiera que están juntos? En contra de su voluntad, no puede apartar la vista de la pareja. Tiene que hacerlo cuando se separan. Alcanza a oír la respiración agitada de TK, y a Taichi decir con su voz grave y un tono autoritario Recuerda que eres mío. Si te acercas al nuevo, ya sabes lo que pasará. Un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Davisante esas palabras. Decide que ya ha escuchado suficiente y, ahora sí, emprende el camino a casa.

Llega a casa y le recibe el olor del ramen de su madre, así como la propia mujer preguntándole cómo ha ido el día.

-¿Has hablado con alguien? ¿Has hecho amigos? ¿Te gusta tu clase? ¿Y los profesores?

-Bueno…he hablado con alguien, si. Tanto como amigos no, pero todo se andará. Y los profesores y eso no están mal, de todas formas es pronto para opinar.

Después de comer va a su habitación y se sienta delante del portátil. Está jugando al World of Warcraft cuando suena su teléfono móvil. Es un whatsapp de un número desconocido.

 _"Hola, ¿Davis?"_

 _"Sí, soy yo. ¿Y tú eres?"_

 _"Takeru. El chico que se sienta al lado tuyo en clase. Lo siento, miré tu número de teléfono en la ficha de secretaría porque quería hablar contigo y no sabía como pedírtelo, me daba vergüenza."_

 _"Tranquilo, no pasa nada ^^"_

Durante el resto de la tarde, se envían varios mensajes. Davis descubre así que TK es un chico estudioso, aplicado y que no suele meterse en líos. O eso dice él, claro. Ya que al castaño sigue sin cuadrarle que se lleve tan bien con Yagami. No va a preguntarle nada porque le da vergüenza, y además eso supondría reconocer que les ha ¿espiado? Sí, supone que eso es lo que ha hecho en realidad. Al día siguiente llega pronto al instituto y se encuentra con Ken en la entrada.

-Eh, hola. ¿Listo para tu segundo día de clase?

-Sí, claro. Oye…¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dime.

-Si conoces a gente de mi clase como Yagami, también conocerás a Takeru, ¿no?

-¿El rubio Takaishi? Sí, ¿por qué?

-Es que tengo que sentarme con él en clase y eso. Ayer me mandó un whatsapp, por lo visto lo vio en mi ficha de Secretaría, y estuvimos hablando. Me preguntaba si…debo acercarme a él.

Nota la mirada pensativa de Ken, que tarda unos segundos en contestar.

-Creo que deberías trabar amistad con él, sí. Es muy buen estudiante, el mejor de tu clase y casi del curso, probablemente. Pero ten cuidado a la reacción de Yagami. Vigílalo bien. Y cuidado también con Matt. Es el hermano de TK.

-¿Hermano? ¿y cómo es que tienen apellidos distintos? ¿Y qué pasa entre TK y Taichi?

-Taichi siempre ha estado muy pendiente de Takeru, aunque nadie bien por qué. Quizá por ser el hermano de Matt. Tai y él son los mejores amigos. Y sí, son hermanos, pero sus padres se divorciaron cuando eran pequeños y TK se fue con su madre, mientras que Matt se quedó con su padre. Por eso tienen distintos apellidos.

-Entiendo. Gracias, Ken, ¡te veo luego!

Llega a clase de los primeros, y se sorprende al ver que no están allí ni Taichi ni Takeru. No le extraña que Taichi se salte clases, pero TK no parece de esos. Ve que Matt y el otro amigo de Yagami, de nombre Izzy, sí están en clase. No es hasta la tercera hora, Inglés, cuando TK aparece, solo. Ni rastro de Tai. Tk se sienta al lado de Davis, le saluda con un movimiento de cabeza y empieza a tomar apuntes sin mediar palabra. Davis ve que no tiene intención de hablar, así que él tampoco hacenada para establecer una conversación. Al ir a la cafeterái después de terminar la clase, se encuentra de nuevo con Ken.

-Uy, vaya cara. ¿Qué pasa?

-Una clase de inglés muy pesada.

Ken asiente comprensivo.

-Present perfect, ¿verdad?Nosotros lo dimos ayer. Aunque yo ya me lo sé, así que si tienes cualquier duda solo pregúntame, ¿vale?

-Entonces…¿tú ya lo has estudiado?

-Oh, cierto, no te lo he dicho. Tengo 18, estoy repitiendo. La verdad es que fui a clase con Yagami y compañía en el pasado, y hasta éramos amigos.

-¿En serio? Vaya, quién lo diría.

-Mira, Davis. Aunque ahora les veas así, con esa pinta de chulos…no siempre fue así. Siempre han sido malos estudiantes, eso es verdad. Pero no se metían con nadie ni iban de creídos por el instituto. Eso vino después, aunque no sé exactamente en qué momento fue. Sólo sé que de la noche a la mañana me echaron de su grupo, empezaron a ser lo que ves ahora, y no volvieron a dirigirme la palabra.

-¿Y dices que no sabes lo que pasó?

-No tengo ni idea. Solo sé que TK tuvo algo que ver en eso. No sé si le dijo algo a Matt o qué pasó, porque nadie me explicó nada.

Davis no dice nada ante esas palabras que le han dado más en lo que pensar. Por el rabillo del ojo ve al rubio salir de la cafetería (¿cuándo ha entrado?ni se ha dado cuenta…) y decide seguirle disimuladamente, así que le dice a Ken que tiene que ir al baño. Precisamente ahí es donde entra TK, y Davis espera unos segundos antes de seguirle. Comprueba que el baño está vacío, y que TK está dentro de uno de los retretes en vez de en los urinarios. Se queda quieto hasta que lo oye: arcadas, seguidas del sonido de salpicaduras característico de quien está vomitando. Por un momento está tentado de entrar a preguntarle si se encuentra bien, pero supone que le habrá sentado mal el desayuno o que tendrá el estómago revuelto. Hasta que escucha un siseo seguido de un Jodido hijo de puta. El tono en el que lo dice entraña tal odio que le llega a asustar, y decide salir del baño. En clase ve que TK está pálido y no puede contenerse más.

-¿Takeru? ¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente, gracias.

El tono seco le sorprende y no dice nada más. Todo eso empieza a parecerle demasiado raro, y cada vez entiende menos. Terminan las clases y sigue sin haber ni rastro de Taichi Yagami. Sus amigos no parecen preocupados así que debe ser algo habitual. TK sale corriendo en cuanto suena la campana, y Davis recoge para irse a casa. Después de comer se va a su habitación, pero esta vez a hacer los deberes. Aunque solo es el segundo día de clase, ya tienen bastante tarea. No lleva ni diez minutos haciendo deberes cuando su móvil suena. Es un whatsapp de TK.

 _"Davis, ¿molesto?"_

 _"Bueno, estaba haciendo los deberes, pero no pasa nada. Dime"_

" _Quería pedirte perdón. Por lo de esta mañana y eso, creo que estuve algo borde contigo."_

 _"No te proecupes, no te lo tendré en cuenta."_

 _"Gracias Davis, ¡eres el mejor!"_

 _"Pero a cambio quiero que me cuentes por qué has faltado las dos primeras horas de clase."_

Viendo que Takeru tarda en contestar, Davis se levanta y va a por una coca cola a la cocina. Al volver mira el móvil y ve que hay respuesta.

 _"Está bien, pero es mejor que hablemos en persona. ¿en el parque frente al instituto en quince minutos?"_

 **Se agradecen comentarios.**


	2. Primeros descubrimientos

**Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ni Digimon ni sus personajes, yo solo los uso para entretenerme un rato y si aparte entretengo a alguien más, genial.**

 **Pairing: aún por ver (no, TK y Tai no quedarán juntos xD)**

 **Advertencias: yaoi, mención de consumo de drogas, autolesiones, trastornos...**

 **Rating: T/M**

 **Gracias por los reviews a:**

 _ **Tsuki:**_ **espero que siendo Tai tu favorito no me odies mucho al leer! xD es que normalmente en los fics que he leído el "malo" por así decirlo suele ser Matt y quería darle a Tai ese honor. Espero que te guste.**

 _ **Ichi Yagami:**_ **muchas gracias, espero que te guste la continuación (y que no me quieras matar tampoco xD)**

Davis se despide de su madre prometiéndole que estará en casa para la hora de cenar y asegurándole que ya ha terminado la tarea (cosa que no es cierta, pero hasta el viernes no tiene que entregarlo), y toma el camino que ha seguido esa misma mañana para ir al instituto. En vez de cruzar de acera sigue por la misma en la que está y llega a la pequeña plaza ante la que se encuentra el edificio. Se sienta en el primer banco que encuentra a esperar. Cinco minutos después llega Takeru.

-Ey, has venido.

-Claro que sí, yo nunca falto a una cita.

-Ya…

-Bueno, tú eres el que se conoce esto, así que ¿dónde vamos?

-Ven, conozco un sitio donde estaremos tranquilos.

TK lleva a Davis hasta una cafetería que, en efecto, parece tranquila. Apenas hay un par de mesas ocupadas. Se sientan en la del fondo y piden un par de cafés. El silencio se instala entre ambos unos instantes, hasta que el rubio decide romper el hielo, más o menos. En realidad lo que hace es levantarse la camiseta. Davis mira en todas direcciones por si alguien está observádoles, pero todos están a lo suyo. Además, la planta que tienen delante les protege de la mirada de curiosos.

-¿Qué cojones haces?

Justo después de haber hecho la pregunta, se fija en el cuerpo de TK. Lo primero que ve es que está muy delgado, se le marcan las costillas. Lo segundo…son unas marcas moradas.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me lo enseñas?

-A ver, querías respuestas, ¿no?

-Sí…- responde con miedo. Está empezando a maldecir su curiosidad, pero quiere seguir indagando. - ¿Se puede saber qué es todo esto?

-A ver… Soy anoréxico. O bulímico. O lo era. Ahora se supone que no. No quise que nadie lo descubriera, no quería que me pusieran en tratamiento, mandarme al psicólogo…

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque…no estaba a gusto conmigo mismo. Siempre me he considerado poca cosa y nadie se fijaba en mí. No sé, quizá es que quería llamar la atención. O que se fijara en mí alguien. Resultarle atractivo a algún chico. O tal vez solo quería adelgazar hasta desaparecer, morir de inanición…

-Perdona, ¿has dicho a algún chico?

-Sí, soy gay. No tendrás algún problema con eso, ¿verdad?

-No, no. Bien, ¿y la parte de los moratones?

-Taichi-nota que le tiembla la voz al decirlo.

Davis decide contárselo.

-¿Sabes? Ayer te vi con Taichi, a la salida de clase. Os estabais besando.

TK se muerde el labio antes de hablar.

-Sí, estamos juntos si se puede considerar así. Más o menos.

-¿Qué pasó?

 _TK estaba en el baño del instituto. Acababa de desayunar una palmera de chocolate en la cafetería, y se sentía fatal. Había echado a la mierda todo su plan del mínimo de calorías diarias en una sola comida, y eso no podía permitírselo. Así que entró a uno de los retretes, cerró la puerta con el pestillo y se metió dos dedos en la garganta. Llevaba mucho tiempo así, tanto que le habían salido ampollas y rozaduras en sus dedos favoritos para vomitar: el índice y el corazón de la mano derecha. Al instante empezaron las arcadas y vació su estómago. Tiró de la cadena, salió y se lavó la boca para quitarse ese sabor asqueroso. No se dio cuenta de que había alguien más hasta que lo oyó._

 _-¿Te ha sentado mal el desayuno, rubia?_

 _-Eh, Taichi. No te había visto._

 _-¿Te crees que soy idiota? ¿que no sé lo que has estado haciendo? Puede que tu hermano no se entere de nada, pero yo soy distinto._

 _-¿Pero qué coño dices?_

 _-Tss, esa lengua señorito Takaishi.-le volvió a meter en el retrete del que acababa de salir y le empujó contra la pared, pegando su cuerpo al del menor. – Sé perfectamente lo que has estado haciendo, lo que llevas tiempo haciendo. ¿Y sabes qué? Estás perfecto. Estarías mejor con un par de tetas y un buen coño, pero…aún así eres follable._

 _-Taichi…me estás asustando._

 _-¿Asustando? Vaya, y yo que pensaba que esto era lo que querías…- Se acerca a él y le empieza a besar el cuello. No con cariño ni dulzura, sino con pasión y lujuria. Le hace daño, y TK está seguro de que al día siguiente tendrá unas cuantas marcas en el cuello. No puede evitar temblar._

 _-Tai…para, por favor._

 _-¿No es lo que quieres? ¿Te crees que no sé cómo me miras? Que me comes con los ojos, y ni siquiera lo disimulas. ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Saldrás. Pero que nadie se entere de esto, o tendrás problemas serios._

 _A partir de ese momento las cosas fueron empeorando para TK. A sus problemas con la comida había que añadir su tormentosa relación con Tai, donde el moreno prácticamente abusaba de él como quería y si se negaba le golpeaba. Y además debía mantener una medi aalta en sus notas._

-Joder… Pero, ¿por qué me cuentas esto?

-Porque no puedo más, Davis. ¿Entiendes por qué te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de él? No quiero que te veas mezclado en esta mierda, no quiero que él te haga la vida imposible a ti también.

Davis se fijó entonces en la muñeca izquierda de TK, y lo miró sin decir nada. El otro asintió con la cabeza.

-Hace un mes…intenté suicidarme. No funcionó, claro. La idea de volver al instituto y ver a Taichi todos los días me enfermaba, me hacía desear morir. En verano me dejó tranquilo porque estuvo fuera, se fue con sus padres a Europa de vacaciones.

Davis le coge la muñeca y roza con cuidado los cortes mientras le mira a los ojos.

-Prométeme una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Que no volverás a hacerlo. Que empezarás a comer en condiciones. Que dejarás a Yagami.

Le oye sollozar.

-No puedo, joder. Puedo intentar no cortarme las venas o atiborrarme de pastillas, puedo intentar comer…¿pero dejar a Tai? ¿Estás loco?¡Me mataría! Y le contaría a todo el mundo lo que me pasa…

-¡Pero no puedes seguir así! ¡Te está destrozando! Esta mañana te oí en el baño…Tiene que ver con Yagami, ¿verdad? ¿Por eso no viniste a las dos primeras horas de clase?

-Estaba con él, sí. Mis padres trabajan por la mañana y él lo sabe, así que apareció en mi casa. Diría que me violó, pero no sé bien cuál sería la diferencia entre esta vez y las anteriores, ya que es en contra de mi voluntad siempre. Intenté resistirme y…bueno, los moratones que tengo en el estómago son de esta mañana. Supongo que me daría más fuerte de lo habitual, aunque ya apenas lo noto. El caso es que tenía el estómago revuelto y acabé vomitando, que es lo que escuchaste tú. Te juro que no fue por la comida. Solo quería que pasasen las molestias.- Davis abre la boca y la cierra otra vez al oír a TK.- Y Tai se fue porque pasaba de ir a clase. Supongo que iría a visitar a su camello, cuando está sin hierba no hay quien lo aguante.

Siguen hablando y cuando Davis mira el reloj ve que ya es muy tarde, así que se despiden y se va cada uno a su casa. Davis cena y no puede dormir bien, está intranquilo y dando mil vueltas en la cama. Le parece increíble que pueda haber alguien tan cruel, tan hijo de puta, como Taichi Yagami. Porque ese cabrón no merece otro nombre. Y sobre todo no entiende cómo puede hacerle daño a Takeru, tan dulce, tan tranquilo, con esa cara de niño bueno. Y que nadie, ni siquiera su hermano, lo sepa... No sabe que, a unas cuatro calles de allí, TK tampoco puede dormir. Se ha quitado un peso de encima al contárselo todo a Davis, pero ahora teme que el moreno se entere y le dé tal paliza que no salga con vida de ésa. Por otro lado hay otra cosa que le preocupa, y es que el nuevo es demasiado encantador, demasiado educado, demasiado simpático, demasiado todo lo que él busca en un chico. Si Taichi se enterara de eso, entonces SÍ que lo mataría definitivamente. La noche, pues, pasa lenta para los dos jóvenes.

 **Se agradecen reviews. Poco a poco se va sabiendo lo que pasa...**


End file.
